The Art of Flowers
by Dreamcreator
Summary: Clark begins to receive a bouquet of flowers with messages from a secret admirer. Who is this mysterious person? Why are they doing this? And why is Lex becoming Jealous? CLEX
1. Chapter 1

**HELLO PEOPLE!**

**YES I AM ALIVE! Still writing stories and what not. I apologize for the **_**very very very very very**_** long delay of stories that I have been posting up here. College has kept me pretty busy, but I have finally caught a break and decided to post up this wonderful story idea to let you all know that I am still here! Oh and do not fret! I have worked on my older stories including some new ones so keep your eyes out for them and other updates. Anyway I hope you enjoy the story!**

**WARNING! This is a CLEX slash pairing or MALEXMALE couple. Those who are squeamish of slash please kindly ignore this story and go on to some other amazing stories that are on this site. Thank you.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Smallville or Superman comic verse. If I did, Lex and Clark would have ended up together ruling the world!**

**Please Read and Review!**

* * *

_**My Dearest Clark,**_

_**Thou eyes are sharp, but full of life,**_

_**Like the sea in the calmest of tides or **_

_**Like raging waves of wild storms.**_

_**When I see those sunshine eyes, **_

_**Sparkling with love and destiny.**_

Clark read the poem, glancing down at the different color tulips on his work bench. The sixteen year old boy had just gotten back from school and headed straight up to his loft in the barn. It was Friday, meaning an entire weekend of no homework or boring old teachers who each made an hour of your life miserable. What would make the weekend great, if there were no mutant freaks wanting to kill all the residents of Smallville or one of Lionel Luthor's diabolical plans for whatever gain he was aiming for his own pleasures.

The youth had hoped for no such thing, but sadly Clark had no such luck when it came to these kinds of matters. When he threw his bag on his couch, he noticed the beautiful tulips lying on the bench. Puzzled and amazed he went over to inspect them. Seven tulips wrapped in ribbons of blue and red. _My favorite colors_, thought Clark as he touched the soft petals. He pondered for a moment, wondering who would bring flowers to the Kent farm. Thinking they were for his mother, and were brought here to the barn by mistake. He was going to bring the gift to the house for his mother, when he noticed the note attached to the ribbons. They were not addressed for Martha Kent, no…

…they were addressed to him.

Rereading the poem, Clark cheeks blushed deeply contrasting with his tan skin. _No one has ever said things about me like this before. It…feels kind of nice_ He thought. People of the small town always had words to say about Clark, like he's such a good boy and friend, but never had someone other than his parents complimented him in such a way, making him feel special and wonderful about himself. He was tall and muscular for his age, always feeling clumsy and unsure of himself all the time; though that was one of many reasons he had to deal with.

Clark wasn't normal like the other teenagers around here. In fact he wasn't human at all. He had fallen from the sky during a great meteor shower almost twelve years ago. The flaming rocks had caused great tragedy, killing hundreds of people…and infecting most of them, but the side effects would not show until many years later. Jonathon and Martha Kent had found him along with his space ship out in the cornfields. They brought him home and raised him as their own. Soon after they discovered that the young boy they had adopted had superhuman powers, from running as fast speeds to invulnerable skin, and so much more.

Shaking his dark locks in weariness, his green eyes looked down at the note and the flowers once more. One question plaguing his mind.

"Who sent me this and why?"

* * *

**AH! Seems Clark has a mysterious admirer! I wonder who it could be? Hee Hee! Let me know what you think of the poetry and see if you guess the meaning of the flowers. I hope you enjoyed! The second chapter will be posted when I have the chance so please, be patient with me.**

**Please Read and Review!**

**Thank you!**

**Dreamcreator**


	2. Chapter 2

**HI!**

**Thank you all so much for reading my story! A heads up for Karalena Cullen and alejavc07 for the reviews, I really appreciate them! Oh and if anyone would like to know Tulips mean 'beautiful eyes' and Yellow Tulips mean 'sunshine in your eyes'. Pretty neat huh? Lets see if you can figure out the rest of the flower meanings throughout this story. Still working on my other stories so please don't fret, they will come in time. Anyway please enjoy!**

**WARNING! This is a CLEX slash pairing or MALEXMALE couple. Those who are squeamish of slash please kindly ignore this story and go on to some other amazing stories that are on this site. Thank you.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Smallville or Superman comic verse. If I did, Lex and Clark would have ended up together ruling the world!**

**Please Read and Review!**

* * *

"For the last time Pete, we are not watching a zombie movie. End of discussion."

"Ah come on Chloe, what's wrong with a horror movie?"

"Zombie movies are not horror movies. Horror movies have plots, with real monsters or serial killers in them. The undead coming back to life, and eating people, is not classified as horror."

"It is!"

"Is not!"

Clark shook his head; as he walked into the Talon, listening to his two best friends argue over something meaningless. The bell hung over the door rang, alerting the residents of his presence along with…

"Woof! Woof!"

"Clark! Krypto! Long time no see." remarked a young man about the same age as Clark. Pete wore a green t-shirt, with blue jeans, and white sneakers. He was dark skinned, showing off his African descent, brown eyes sparkling with joy of seeing his friend, and annoyance to the other friend who was sitting across from the table. A golden Labrador ran up to a young woman who began petting him.

"You saw Clarkbar close to two hours ago." said the teenage girl, petting the dog. Her short blond hair almost reached to her shoulders, which barely covered up her pale skin from the thin red tank top she wore, along with blue jeans and sandals to match as well.

"It's a form of greeting, something that you don't know about." Pete retorted.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"You're always barging in on people, nosing in on their business that doesn't concern you. You were almost killed on a couple of occasions!"

"Hey! I needed to get the story." Chloe explained. The spunky blonde was Smallville's best reporter for the High School. She was always there where the action was, or trying to find the facts and the truth, which most of the time got her into a lot of trouble that was too much for her; Especially those dealing with the meteor mutants of the town and having to be saved by Clark.

"Chloe you're always trying to get the story." Clark commented, with a sigh. He couldn't count the numerous times that he had to save his friends, ranging from mutants wanting revenge to ordinary humans wanting the goods. Some of the situations were close calls, almost exposing his super abilities or not making it in time.

"Well that's what makes a good reporter. Always on call and observed at all times. Speaking of which…" she began, looking at the item in Clark's hand. "Nice flowers."

Clark looked down at the bouquet of flowers. He had brought them over to the Talon along with the note, to show to his friends.

"Are they for someone special?" Pete smirked, making his friend blush.

"Well technically no."

"No?"

"Well you see…I found them in my loft when I got home a few hours ago." Clark explained.

"Do you know who sent them?"

"I have no idea. There was nothing with them except this note. And no, it doesn't have a signature. I already checked." He pulled out the note from his pocket to show to his closet friends. Pete and Chloe read it, with Pete laughing so hard and Chloe smiling softly with a hint of teasing in her eyes. Clark blushed even more.

"Clark Kent has a secret admirer!" Pete exclaimed, laughing some more.

"I do not!"

"Do too!"

"Do not!"

"At ease children." Chloe smiled, chuckling quietly at her friends antics. "Sorry to say this, but with a poetic note about your beauty and amazing eyes, tagged with pretty flowers sent to you, you have one romantic lover who wants you." Pete snorted while Clark tried to cover his face. His cheeks, maybe his whole face was red from embarrassment. He almost looked like the color of his flannel shirt.

"It's not funny!"

"To me it is." Pete said, taking a sip of his drink, to calm himself from all the laughter that came out of him. "I mean, who would send you flowers and romantic poems? I mean…that's something a girl receives from a guy, not the other way around."

"He has a point you know. Oh come on Clark, don't look so embarrassed" Chloe teased.

"That's not the point. What really matters is who sent these to me. I mean…I know I shouldn't be worried about this kind of thing, but living in Smallville and seeing some weird things and I mean weird things…it kind of puts you on edge." Clark replied.

"Oh man! I forgot about that!" Pete exclaimed, jumping out his seat to move away from the flowers and card it came with, and went to the next table. Chloe shook her head and glared at Pete.

"It's not a bomb, for Christ sakes. Get back in your seat."

"Chloe's right Pete. If it was, would I still be here talking to you guys? Would any of us still be here?" Clark joked, feeling the fear slowly disappearing from the atmosphere around them.

"I know, but those flowers could have poison in them or that really crazy affect the Nicademous flower had on everybody or-"

"We get the idea." Chloe glared. "Now get back over here, before I have to come and make you." Clark had to hold back his chuckles when Pete slowly got up and sat back down in his original spot, but eyeing the flowers with distrust. Krypto just wagged his tail and went over to the young man, and barked at him. Pete sighed and scratched the happy dog's ears.

"Now that we finally agree that the flowers are not dangerous…" began the girl sleuth looking over at Pete, who looked away embarrassed, "… we need to figure out who sent these. Tell me Clark have you noticed something about any of the girls at school, some who might have acted strange around you?"

"No." admitted Clark truthfully. "I really haven't seen any of them act out of the normal."

"What is normal in Smallville?" Pete retorted. Chloe rolled her eyes and smacked Pete on the head. Soothing his aching head, Pete began talking again, this time to help.

"Okay, we should compile a list of girls who might have sent these to you. Let's begin with the ones that we are closest to us that we interact a lot every day. Such as Tina, Alice, Alicia, Brandi, Katy-"

"I don't think any of them would send me the flowers. It doesn't seem like something they would do. And besides, I don't think any of them like me like that." Clark stated.

"What about Lana?" Chloe suggested. Clark looked up with a start. He hadn't thought of Lana in a while. In a long time actually. They turned their heads to look over to the far side of the Talon, to see a young dark haired beauty working on the cashier and helping out a customer. Lana Lang, was what everyone called the "Fairy Tale Princess of Smallville", but to her actual true friends, she was called the "Dark Beauty". Her long black hair fell all the way past her shoulders, though some of her long bangs fell gracefully on her face, enhancing her beauty even more. Her brown eyes now held happiness, one that she greatly deserved. No longer a cheerleader or the girlfriend of Smallville's best football player, Lana was her own person now, able to be herself instead of being the preppy cheerleader.

Clark had a crush on Lana for a long time, ever since they were in grade school. He was never able to be near her because of all the popular kids she hung around with, and he was always a klutz whenever he was close enough to her. Also she wore a necklace that contained Kryptonite, which made Clark very ill when he came in contact with the meteorite. He still cared for her, but not as much anymore. He was just happy to have her friendship.

No the person that Clark had a crush was someone who was the total opposite of Lana; Someone who was a complete contradiction to themselves, a person who was a pure mystery to Clark. The one who now had his heart was-

"Nah, it couldn't be Lana." Pete said, interrupting Clark from his thoughts. "I think she likes someone else."

"Really? Who?" Chloe asked. Clark shook his head.

"You mean you don't know? The top Snoop of our school doesn't know?" Pete laughed.

"Will you just tell me!" demanded the teen.

"I don't think so!" taunted Pete.

"If you don't tell me, I'm going to put every embarrassing thing that has ever happened to you and Clark in our newspaper."

"You wouldn't!"

"I would." said Chloe slyly. Pete gulped, while Clark just blurted out:

"The new guy, the one named Jason."

"The cute one?" asked Chloe.

"How do I know? I don't think of guys like that." Said Pete, "But yeah it's him."

Clark flinched at what Pete said. He really didn't have the heart to tell his friend that he really thought of guys like that. Clark had realized some time ago that he was interested in men instead of women. He remembered trying so hard to like girls, but he only saw them as friends or sisters (in the case of Chloe and Lana). He couldn't talk to anyone about it, including his parents fearing rejection. It was Chloe who found out first and reassured the alien teen that it was okay he was gay. It was also on that day she had found at about his powers and didn't mind either. She said that had to be the greatest thing ever, for Clark to give her so much trust in his secret. Their friendship had grown stronger because of it. Chloe at the time was the one to convince Clark to tell his parents the truth, which he did but didn't like it. Jonathon and Martha Kent were shocked but accepting of it, saying they love their child and wouldn't want to lose him because of something trivial. Clark knew he was lucky from that day to have great parents and friends. Though all of them agreed it would be best to wait a while to tell the others about him coming out. They didn't think a few people were ready for that kind of news (especially Pete Ross).

"Um guys, not to be rude or anything, but aren't we trying to figure out the mystery person who sent me the flowers?" said Clark, trying to stay on task, and to stop the other two teens from killing each other. He really didn't need any more distractions.

"Sorry Clark."

"Chloe started it."

"Did not!"

"GUYS!"

Both the friends sighed. "Sorry about that. It's a reflex."

"Highly understandable." Clark said. "Now getting on tract, I don't think it's any of the girls from school. So doing a list is out of the question."

"Anyone else got any suggestions?"

"I know! We can use Krypto!" exclaimed Pete.

Both Chloe and Clark looked at him, as if he grew another head. Krypto just barked.

"Say what now?"

"Yeah we can use Krypto to find your admirer. Just have him sniff the flowers along with the note, and he will follow the scent leading us to them. You know like on those cop shows; with the dogs going after the escaped convicts or something like that." He said taking the flowers and putting them in front of the dog.

"Huh, Pete those dogs are trained to do those kind of searches-"

"Here boy, take a good sniff." Pete said obviously ignoring his friend. Krypto put his snout to the flowers, sniffing them out. He barked.

"Okay…now go! Hunt them down!"

Krypto just barked and stood there, wagging his tail. Chloe laughed petting the lovable creature.

"Sorry my man, but you are no Dog Whisperer."

"But it works all the time." mumbled the defeated boy.

"Maybe you both need to train." chuckled Clark.

"Hah Hah. Very funny."

"It is to us."

"Sheesh, why am I friends with you two again?"

"You would be nothing without us." Smirked Chloe putting an arm around Pete, making him blush crimson red. Clark laughed.

"Hah! More like a somebody without either of you."

"You are one cold human being, Ross."

"Why, thank you Miss Sullivan." Pete said dramatically.

"Oh please." Clark groaned. As much as he wanted to have fun with his friends, he really wanted their help in finding out who gave him the flowers and the note. He thought it could be a cinch, since they have figured out bigger mysteries than this one before. If only they could stay on top of it long enough to find out.

Suddenly the bell over the Talon door rang. Krypto's ears perked up and began to sniff. He barked a few times and ran over to the door. Clark heard a small giggle and happy barking. He knew who the giggles belonged to as he turned around with a grin. His dog was wagging his bushy tail and licking a little girl's face. The girl was small and very pale, contrasting with her long brown reddish hair going almost to her hips. She wore a white jacket, blue jeans, with butterfly designs on them, and white blue sneakers. She waved at them and headed for their table, Krypto right behind her.

"Hi guys!" she exclaimed and giving them each a hug. Clark smiled as he received his hug.

"Hey Lena. What's going on?"

"Oh nothing much. Alexi and I decided to drop in here. Best idea for the day."

"Why, were there a bunch of boys lining up at your front door trying to ask you out, and stop them from being killed by your big bad older brother?" smirked Chloe. Lena's pale white cheeks turned bright pink, and her eyes shined brightly with embarrassment.

"Chloe! I'm only eleven; I don't like boys that way."

"You won't be saying that in a few years, that's for sure."

"Chloe! Don't say that!" making the little girl blush even more so. Clark had to close his mouth to contain his laughter.

"Oh come on why not?" Pete questioned. "We all know what your brother is going to do; I mean he is so bloody protective of you it's not even funny, well okay sometimes it is. Anyway what I mean is I can picture Lex chasing away all the guys who want to go out with you."

"I can't see that happening. More like shooting them with a shot gun." laughed Chloe.

"No wait, a laser beam. You know how Lex likes high tech and up to date weaponry." laughed Pete as well. Clark just shook his head and put his hand on Lena's shoulder in sympathy.

"You know, I take this as a bad sign when somebody mentions my name and laughs way too loudly that everyone can hear them mile away."

Clark's breathing hitched up in his throat when he heard that elegant voice. A voice he knew so well, one that made his heart beat faster every time. He looked up to see a tall man, wearing a black trench coat and a black business suit underneath it. His black shoes were polished so well you could see yourself reflecting in them. Everything about him spelled out filthy rich, without a care in the world. Were they so wrong about the care part, especially to Clark. The pale man had a lot of stress in his life, one that dealt with running a business at twenty one and dealing with a father who was the devil himself.

"Oh nothing. We were just talking about nothing, right Lena?" Chloe smirked, making Lena blush more. Lex looked at her, then at Clark.

"Do I want to know?"

"Maybe in a few years when you're ready for it. Come on, have a seat." said Clark getting two chairs for Lex and Lena. Lex sat right next to Clark, but only to have Krypto start growling at him. Lex scowled.

"Why does your dog hate me, Clark? I mean I haven't done anything to him." Lex said with a tired sigh.

"He probably doesn't like anyone with the name 'Luthor' in them." said Pete. The Luthor's were a wealthy family, having millions of dollars in their bank accounts, but also having the worst reputation in the world. Luthor's were known for the sneakiness and ruthless takeovers of other companies and people. People either feared or hated anyone with the name Luthor, but Clark only knew of one Luthor who was like that, one by the name of Lionel Luthor. Or in other words Lex and Lena's father.

"Then explain the little minx over here." said Lex pointing to his little sister, as she petted Krypto's head, earning a happy groan from the Labrador.

"She's really not a Luthor?" piped up Pete, earning himself a punch from Chloe and a smack from Clark. Lena giggled while Lex rolled his eyes.

"Trust me, she is a Luthor."

"He's just teasing you Alexi." Lena replied, taking off her jacket to reveal a purple shirt she was wearing, and placed it on her chair.

"After hearing it so many times…"

"Well you have to admit, you two really don't look a lot alike." said Chloe.

"Well once upon a time, I did have that color hair." Lex sighed, his hand touching his bald scalp. Clark wished he could have seen what Lex looked like with hair, even Lena wanted to see it too. Though Lex and Lena both have very pale skin, they were different in so many ways. Especially the eyes. While Lex had sharp gray-blue eyes, Lena's eyes were…different. Different from the normal blue, green, and brown variety of eye colors. No hers was beyond different. Lena's big innocent, but mischievous eyes were a bright color of lilac. They were so bright that if you put her in a dark room, the only thing you would be able to see would be the swirls of purple and pink in her eyes.

"Hey Chloe." Said Lena trying to change the subject, knowing it bothered her older brother a lot. "Who gave you these?" she asked, implying the tulips that were on the table.

"Oh those aren't mine. Those are Clark's."

"Who's the lucky girl?" Lex teased. Clark blushed deep red, but never noticing the tense lines on his best friend when he said that.

"Um… no one. Somebody gave them to me."

"Really? Who?"

"I wish I knew. That's why I'm asking them, to see if we could figure it out."

"They even gave him a romantic poem." Pete snorted with laughter as he handed the card to Lex, so he and Lena could read it. Clark's face was becoming more red than usual, as he saw the person he loved read the mysterious note. Lena giggled.

"Well they certainly describe you well C.K."

"Like a raging sea or whatever it said." chuckled Pete, bringing on a round of more laughter and embarrassment to their friend. The only one that was not laughing was Lex. His eyes were looking at the card intensely, never once moving. He set it down on the table.

"It seems somebody really likes you. And trying to gain your affections." He said. Clark couldn't really tell, but was there some anger in his voice when he said that? He didn't know.

"Then why all the secrecy? I mean if they are trying to get your attention why not just leave their name on the card?" asked Chloe.

"Maybe they are not ready yet to show themselves." Lena said.

"Yeah, they don't want to get rejected." added Pete.

"Could be it." Lex said casually. "I mean all the girls I know and gone out with hated being rejected."

As they went on to discussing the matter even more, Clark could not help but feel a little bit of his heart break, knowing Lex could never accept his love from the young farm boy.

**Oh boy! Can anyone feel the tension in the room or what? So what do you think of Lena? Did I keep all of them in character? Please let me know! Oh and I wonder what's going to happen to Clark next? *Cheeky Grin* Your just going to have to find out in the next chapter!**

**Please Read and Review!**

**Thank you!**

**Dreamcreator**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi!**

**Well here's another chapter of The Art of Flowers! I'm so happy that many people are reading and enjoying this story! I would like to thank my reviewers and a round of applause to Karalena Cullen for greatly helping me out! *Hugs* So does anyone know yet who the secret admirer is? Well you are going to have to read and find out!**

**Disclaimer****: I do not own Smallville. If I did, Lex wouldn't have become evil and he would have gotten together with Clark and flown off into the sunset.**

**Please Read and Review!**

* * *

Saturday mornings were Clark's favorite time, because he was able to sleep in late and not have to worry about the morning chores. It was considered a day off, along with Sundays, for the Kents. Though Clark really didn't sleep, he just enjoyed lying in his bed till about eight, soaking up the sunshine and relaxing, till he finally drags himself out of bed and goes to have breakfast.

"Morning sleepyhead."

"Morning Mom." Replied Clark, super-speeding to the refrigerator, and grabbing the carton of orange juice. Martha, with her back towards her son called out.

"Put that in a glass. I taught you manners."

Clark blinked at his mother. The red headed woman was someone who didn't want to mess with if angered. Martha Kent was a soft spoken person, a kind caring motherly person. She was generous to everyone she met and made them feel welcomed into the Kent home. With fiery red hair and beautiful emerald green eyes, she could have had any man she wanted. She chose the one man she loved and wanted to be with for the rest of her life.

"How do you do that Mom? I thought I had all the super powers here?"

"All mothers have eyes in the back of our heads. They only work when their children are doing things they are not suppose to be doing." She said with a sly grin and mirth in her eyes.

"I wonder if I'll ever get that ability?" Clark joked, putting his juice in a glass. Martha smiled, finishing the batter for the pancakes.

"You will…when you have children of your own who cause all sorts of trouble. Just like you."

"MOM!"

"Just joking Clark. I'm a mother. It's one of our unique qualities."

"Does your unique qualities include finding out stuff? Such as finding and locating mysterious writers of love notes?"

Martha sighed. "No honey. I'm sorry I can't help you with that. You're just going to have to figure that out on your own."

"I had a feeling you were going to say that." Sighed Clark as he sat down at the table, with his glass of orange juice. His mother finished flipping the pancakes, putting them on a plate, and setting them down in front of her son. She gave him a hug.

"Everything will work. You'll see."

"Thanks Mom. I just wish…"

"I know honey. I know."

Martha Kent was no fool. She knew who her little boy was crushing on. Though Lex wouldn't have been her first choice, but if he made her son happy then she could live with that. Though she and Clark had no idea if he even swung in that direction. She sighed. Jonathon would not approve of their son's love for the Luthor boy. He only saw a reincarnation of Lionel Luthor, the spawn of the Devil. Jonathon was to blind by his rage of the Luthor name, that he didn't see Lex's better qualities. Such as running his own business, being there for his friends and their family (One time Martha became severely ill, Lex and Lena came over to help her out on the farm, though she insisted they didn't do that, but they did just for her), helping out the smaller businesses, and so on. But the biggest thing about Lex, was taking care of his little sister. Those two cared so deeply for each other; Martha could feel the brotherly and sisterly love run so deep from them. It was what kept them going, and kept Lex from straying off back to his wild and reckless ways of his youth.

"I just want to know, if this is some kind of prank or a onetime thing. I mean it's nice and all, but…I don't know, it has me on edge for some reason."

"I don't see the harm from being given flowers." said Martha.

"I know…I guess I'm not use to this. Getting gifts from somebody like this. In a way it feels-"

"Nice? Comforting? Romantic?" Clark groaned at his mother's smile and remarks. He really didn't need to hear that from his mother. It was just so embarrassing!

"Mom."

"Oh Clark. Old people can be romantic like you young folks. Why look at me and your father."

"What about me now?" came a voice along with a bang from the kitchen door closing. Both mother and son turned their heads to see a tall man come in, his clothes stained with grease on them, along with his face and hands. He set something down, while grabbing a wash cloth from the sink. "I hope it's nothing bad."

"No Jonathon. I was just telling Clark that we 'old' people can be passionate too." Martha said with a teasing smile. Jonathon raised his eyebrows, and his blue eyes were filled with mischief. He wrapped his arms around his wife.

"Of course we're passionate! How do you think we keep the fire going?" Jonathon smirked kissing Martha on the cheek then to her lips, while she caressed his blond hair.

"Ugh! Not here!" exclaimed Clark, covering his eyes from the sight. That was something that no teenage should see. Parents are so embarrassing!

"What do you want us to do? Get a room?"

"DAD!"

"Oh, honey, your father is just teasing you." Explained Martha enjoying making her son blush, and with one last kiss, she went back to fixing breakfast. Jonathon chuckled and going to the sink to wash his hands. His rough strong calloused hands showed all his strength and hard work that he did on the Kent Farm. The land and the house had been in his family for years, and he wanted to continue their dream. He was an independent but stubborn man, who loved his family dearly. He would fight anyone who dared challenged him or threatened them.

"Speaking of romance, you have another gift." Jonathon said.

Clark spluttered, nearly spitting out his orange juice everywhere. "What?"

"You received another present from your secret admirer." stated Jonathon. He went over to where he placed the material and handed them to his son. Martha stopped what she was doing and went to the table. Grabbing the flowers he placed them into Clark's hands. Tied with the same color ribbons as the first set of flowers, were almond blossoms mixed with amaranths and baby's breath. Beautiful and lovely, making the gift look well balanced. And just like the first time, it came with a card.

_**My Dearest Clark,**_

_**How your hope brightens the day**_

_**More so than the rays of the sun,**_

_**And the beams of the moon.**_

_**Your faith never ending**_

_**Reaching even beyond the skies**_

_**And passed the stars.**_

_**The purity and innocence **_

_**Of an immortal angel**_

_**Untouched by sin, **_

_**Watching over us.**_

"Oh my," breathed Martha, deeply moved by the words. "That is so beautiful."

"Yeah." Clark whispered, trying so hard not to blush, but failing.

"That something you don't see every day." said Jonathon, looking over the note and the flowers. "Whoever they are, they certainly have the heart of a poet. But unlike this poet, they leave their names signed with it."

It was true. No signature of the mysterious writer and sender of flowers.

"Well…." Martha began, breaking the silence. "The day is young and we need to have a hearty breakfast. We have too much to do today, such as fixing the roof on the barn, checking and feeding the animals…"

Martha went on, serving the food to everybody at the table, trying to change the subject of her son's gift. But Clark kept pondering about the flowers and the poetic messages of himself. Though flattering as they maybe, the young teen needed to know who was sending them and why were they sending them to him.

He needed to know and soon.

* * *

**So what do you think? Clark is getting more presents and more love poems! What does it all mean? And can you guess what those flowers mean as well? Let you know flower answers in the fourth chapter! Also let me know if I made any mistakes, such as keeping the characters intact or any spelling/grammar mistakes.**

**Please Read and Review!**

**Thank you!**

**Dreamcreator**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hallelujah I'm here!**

**So I'm back, and I'm sorry that I haven't updated recently things have been quite hectic here, but I did came back to bring you the next chapter of this amazing story. So have you figured out who the secret admirer is yet? Also from the last chapter did you find out what those flowers mean? Well I'm going to tell you now: **

**Almond Blossoms: hope and watchfulness**

**Amaranths: faith, immortality, and unfading love**

**Baby's Breath: innocence and purity of heart**

**I hope you are enjoying reading this story because I certainly have while typing it. I would like to think all those who have read and reviewed my story, it makes me so happy. Sniff! Also let me know if I have made any mistakes such as grammar or spelling, and please let me know if I have kept them all in character.**

**Disclaimer:**** I do now own Smallville, if I did…well you know what I do. *Evil Grin***

**Please Read and Review!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"Another one?" questioned Lex, racking up the pool balls before him. It was Sunday and Clark had come to the Luthor Mansion, delivering the usual order of vegetables. Since this was his last stop of the day, it meant spending more time with Lex. They were playing pool with Clark telling them what had happened yesterday.

"Yup, and this time Dad found them. God, that was so embarrassing! And Mom was even worse!"

"What they do?" Lena asked, looking up from her book. She was seated on the couch overlooking the game that the two men were playing.

"Being all mushy and all romantic like and then the kissing-"

"Ew! I don't want to know!" She hid her face in the book, with her cheeks turning red. Lex laughed, making Clark feel a little bit better.

"They say the romance never dies even after the honeymoon." said Lex.

"But they're old! Sorry Clark, I didn't mean it like that. It's just… parents are not supposed to be all mushy and lovey dovey." stated Lena. "Only young people should do that and afterwards they need to get a room-"

"Lena!"

"Sorry, but it's true."

The older man shook his head mumbling 'sisters' and putting some chalk on his cue stick. "Putting that little comment aside…does it really freak you out that much Clark? Receiving all these flowers?"

"Yes…I mean no…ah I have no idea." Clark said, leaning on the table with his shoulders sagging. "I mean, this has never happen to me before. Stuff like this happens in movies with the popular and beautiful people. Not to somebody like me."

"There is nothing wrong with you C.K." Stated Lena putting her book down and going over to the sadden teen. "You are amazing! Why just ask anyone."

"I don't think a lot of people are going to agree with you on that." Clark replied, reminding himself of Smallville's football players and the Scarecrow tradition. A slight shiver of fear ran down his spine.

"Don't pay attention to Whitney Fordman and his gang of bullies. They're just jealous of you."

Clark snorted back a hollow laugh. "Jealous? Of me? I don't know what's gotten into that little head of yours this time, but I know that isn't the case."

"But-"

"Baby, why don't you go into the kitchen and see if Helga's finished with lunch yet?" asked Lex. He had been quiet during the conversation and this was the first time he had spoken up. "And this time, let her help you with the trays. I don't want you carrying everything at once like last time."

"I know what you're trying to do." Lena said pouting and crossing her arms at her brother.

"And what's that?

"You're going to have an adult rated conversation without PG members listening in." stated the eleven year old.

Lex sighed, "You have been hanging around Chloe too much."

"Is it starting to show?" giggled Lena sticking out her tongue to the older male, but did indeed leave the room to give her brother and their friend some privacy. Clark had to shake his head in amusement from the little girl's childish actions.

"That was definitely all her, not Chloe. You're going to have your hands full when she becomes a teenager. Worse when the boys begin to notice her."

"Please don't remind me. I already have nightmares about it. And besides…I know how to get rid of hormonal suitors who dare look at her." smirked Lex. The silence in the room was comfortable, but Clark could easily tell Lex had something on his mind. He waited patiently for his crush to speak and decided to distract himself by fiddling with the stick and inspecting the pool balls to know which ball to hit.

"What do you think of yourself?"

Clark blinked. He wasn't expecting that. "What?"

"You know…what do you really think of yourself? What do you see every time you look in a mirror? How would you describe yourself?"

The teenager was stunned. Never in a million years did anyone ask that, especially from Lex. Sure, the older man had been trying to figure out the secret known as Clark Kent, since the first day they met to the times the super alien saved the billionaire's life. To be honest…Clark really didn't like himself. To be precise, he had a good family and good friends for support, but in reality he didn't like himself at all. He hated the way he looked and acted. He hated the fact he was taller than everyone else, heck even Lex who was passed six foot. He felt like a clumsy giant, even with his superpowers, he didn't know how to act around everybody.

And the superpowers he had. He hated that the most. While he did enjoy the super speed and the x-ray vision, he hated the fact he wasn't normal. That he couldn't be like everyone else. He had to keep the powers along with his heritage a secret from those he cared about. He had nightmares of his friends and the world laughing at him, to being disgusted with him; He envisioned them sending him to a science lab to be experimented on, to see what makes him tick and what not. But the worst part was seeing Lex's face, when he knows the truth about Clark, about him not being human and his love for the older man. To see the pure hate from him was too unbearable and making him sick to his stomach.

No. It was best not to say anything. He was already weird as is. He didn't need to add more to the list.

"Clark?"

Shaking his head from his dark thoughts, he looked to see Lex watching him, worry showing in his eyes from Clark's silence. Clark smiled sadly and walked over to mirror that was hanging from the wall. He closed his eyes, taking a deep breath then opened them once more. He saw his reflection, his green eyes, becoming a shade brighter from all his conflicted emotions mostly brought forth from his sad and dark thoughts.

"I see…someone who isn't sure of themself. The confusion and the clumsiness conflicting with his appearance, but has to a keep the act up. Someone who has to pretend who they are trying to be, but really are not…keeping everyone at arm's length. "

"Clark…You don't have to pretend here. You know that right?" asked Lex.

Clark smiled, "I know…It's just….sorry."

"Sorry for what?"

"For blubbering all this out to you. I mean you got to have better things to do than listen to some hick farm boy who is way too emotional for his own good."

"But I want to listen to the hick farm boy. You're my best friend…Heck my only friend. Since I've been here, I know what it's like to have somebody who understands you… someone that is going to be there for you in good times and bad. Hell Clark, you and Lena are the only ones to see me at my worst." Lex had to take a deep breath. From the look in his eyes, Clark could easily tell his friend had more to say but wasn't going to tell.

"Lex you're my best friend too. I know I have Pete and Chloe…but when I am with you I feel…like I can be myself. That I'm not freak. Sometimes I wish somebody would love me for me." That last part was said so softly and so sadly. Lex came closer to his depressed friend.

"You are not a freak." The distance between them starting to disappear. "You were never a freak and you will never be a freak." Clark's heart begins to beat faster as Lex's face becomes closer to his. "You are an amazing human being. You're someone to count on, to rely on, and to care about them. Never judging them for who or what they are. I wish you could see how I portray you." They look into each other's eyes. A burning passion begins to ignite in Clark's body, trying so hard to control it. "Because the comparison is way off."

Closer…

"Lunch is served!"

Both of them stood apart from each other quickly, Clark's disappointed heart breaking in two. He took a few gulps of air to control himself, as the maid (Helga was her name) and Lena came in with the lunch trays. A bouquet of flowers laid on top of the one Lena was carrying.

"About time." Lex said, though Clark could swear he detected disappointment in his voice. The older male blinked at the flowers. "Helga this is not a formal lunch, so I do not see why you brought flowers to go with our meal."

"Alexi-"

"No Mr. Luthor, these are not for decoration. These flowers were dropped off a few moments ago. They are addressed to Mr. Kent here."

Clark's eyes grew big. "What?"

Helga turned to Clark looking him right in the eye. "They were found by the gate with a white envelope and a note attached to it. The note had specific instructions to deliver these to Mr. Kent. I have the card right here." She went into her apron pocket pulling out the small white card. Lex gracefully took it from her, his hand clenching the cue stick a little too firmly.

"Thank you Helga. That will be all." She bowed.

"Yes sir. And oh Mr. Kent the envelope for you is under the flowers." With that she left the room to finish up her duties in the kitchen. The three of them just stood there in silence, the tension thickening with each second that passed. Clark slowly looked down at the bouquet, the different mixtures of colors and flowers were still blended well together: The white birch-leaved pear flowers mixed with purple star point petals of bittersweet. Bright white lilies stood so elegantly and the Love-in-the-mist was proudly bloomed in blue.

_**My Dearest Clark,**_

_**You have a truth**_

_**An inner truth**_

_**Hidden away **_

_**By the meekness that is you. **_

_**You puzzle the world **_

_**And the greater Gods above**_

_**For never revealing your**_

_**True and honorable self. **_

_**Smile oh precious creature,**_

_**Let thy heart, so pure and bright,**_

_**Shine throughout Day and Night.**_

The words hung in the air for several more intense minutes, their meaning taking in to effect. The old fashioned clock kept ticking and tocking away and the dimmed voices of the servants could be heard from the other rooms as they worked dutifully around the mansion. The silence was suffocating and nerve wracking, but no one would dare speak to break the spell that had been cast upon them.

Clark clutched the paper, making it crumple a bit. How had his mysterious writer known about those feelings he was keeping hidden? How did they know what he was truly feeling and how alone he was really in a vast sea of people? How he could never truly express himself to others, as other people can…or how _normal_ people can? How he wished he could join in and be himself with the rest of the world for once and not have to worry about his powers? How he was sick and tired from all the lies he told so no one could ever really know him? Why did this writer comfort him with such beautiful words…and why did they make him feel more at ease and better about himself? How? Why? Questions that couldn't be answered muddled his brain. A tear drop fell on the lovely poem.

"C.K… are you crying?" Lena asked softly and gently touched his arm. He looked down at her elfish and youthful face; green eyes now a light bright color and misty eyed staring into lilac ones.

**CRACK!**

The intense sound of breaking wood mad both of them jumped and turned to see Lex gripping two broken pieces of his cue stick so tightly that the coloring of his knuckles paled even more so. His face was scrunched up with his eyes brows slanted and his gray-blue eyes dilated with strong passion burning brightly in them. His face which was always pale now was flushed deep red.

"Alexi!"

"Lex!" Clark stuttered and composed himself and went to his friend. "Are you alright? What happened to your cue stick?"

The older male gritted his teeth and closed his eyes. "It's a cheap brand and one that I shall never buy again. A mistake I won't make again. Now if you will excuse me." He walked right past Clark and his little sister as they watched with confused expressions as he left the room and mumbled about getting some aspirin. The lunch, the flowers, and the note utterly forgotten.

Clark turned to Lena who nervously shrugged at him and hurriedly ran off to catch up with her older brother, leaving an even more confused Clark alone with his emotions and conflicting thoughts.

What had just happened?

* * *

**Oh…wow. Can you say tension anyone? Clark is so bloody confused, poor boy. And Lex…well what can I say? Who is this secret admirer because they are certainly causing a whole lot of trouble for them. I do hope you enjoy the poems because they are just so hard to write. Also have fun guessing what those flowers mean!**

**Please Review!**

**Thank you!**

**Dreamcreator**


End file.
